Stick Together
'Stick Together '''is an episode of ''The Fresh Beat Band from the 1995. Characters Present *Twist *Kiki *Shout *Marina *Ms. Piccolo Summary The Fresh Beat Band wants to do something special for their music teacher. Ms. Piccolo's birthday is coming up so they decide to replace the wallpaper in the classroom. While putting up the paper, Kiki and Twist accidentally got stuck together by the wallpaper paste. They try to continue working, but it is difficult so Shout and Marina have to figure out a way to get them unstuck and finish the job in time for Ms. Piccolo's birthday party. Plot Twist, Kiki, Shout, and Marina have decided to throw a surprise birthday party at music school today for their teacher, Ms. Piccolo. Kiki and Marina give Twist a call to wake him up. After Twist changes the Fresh Beats call Shout who, oddly enough, cannot find his phone. After finding it he gets ready each Fresh Beat tells each other what they will bring to the party. Shout has streamers, balloons, party hats. Kiki has wall paper, for the walls, Marina has rollers that she mistakes for drumsticks, and Twist has brushes for the paste. They agree that today is going to be a super school day and sing. The Fresh Beats walk into the lobby of thier apartment and make sure they have everything. Twist grabs the ladder and the Fresh Beats make their way out until Twist cannot find his brushes. He looks around until Kiki and Marina tell him that he has forgetten it was in his pockets. He laughs and steps into a bucket. Shout trys to help him out but no use. After shaking the bucket, Twist shakes himself outside where he steps into another bucket. Again, he tries to shake them but nothing. Marina tells him to shake harder but Twist decides to dance. This causes Kiki to drop her wallpaper and role down the street. While the rest of the Fresh Beats help, Twist jumps out the buckets and yells that he'll help Kiki. Running off, he returns for his ladder and returns to give back the bucket that wasn't his. They then sing "Friends Give Friends A Hand" while getting back the wallpaper. After they get the wallpaper, they arrive at Music School. Before they walk in, Marina tells them to be quiet because it's a surprise. Twist yells out and is shushed immediately. After making it inside they find Ms. Piccolo is coming and if she sees the things, her party will be ruined. Before she arrives, they use their supplies as instruments so Ms. Piccolo doesn't know what they are up too. Marina points out drums and how they'll get ruined if paint gets on them. Twist talks how it would be cool if they put the drums in outerspace. Marina agrees it would be cool but tells them to cover the drums instead. The Fresh Beats change into jumpsuits as well so they don't ruin their clothes. After changing, they decide to wallpaper and reveal their own wallpaper which turns out to be different from everyone's. Twist suggests using his DJ wallpaper while Shout says he wants to use his keyboard wallpaper. Marina really wants to use her drum wallpaper while Kiki likes her guitar wallpaper best. The Beats then decide to use each of their four wallpapers on each of the four walls. As they start, Shout gets paste on Twist and Kiki's back, getting both stuck to each other. Kiki and Twist decide to work together since they are stuck together. They agree that back to back, side by side, they'll always stick together. They then sing the song, "Stuck On You". After finishing, Kiki and Twist become unstuck. Kiki agrees to get Ms. Piccolo while the rest blow up balloons. Ms. Piccolo arrives and her party goes off without a problem. They sing happy birthday and present her with a birthday gift of a new piccolo flute. They then all eat cake. Ms. Piccolo then discovers that she has some of Marina's drum wallpaper stuck to her hand. The Fresh Beats use teamwork to get it off her hand but leave school in the process. The band celebrates their success and agree that it was a great day. Trivia *Twist wears the same beach clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba!" and "Behind the Scenes of Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba". *Kiki wears the same beach clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba!" and "Behind the Scenes of Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba". *Shout wears the same beach clothes in "Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba!" and "Behind the Scenes of Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba". *Marina wears the same beach clothes in "Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba!" and "Behind the Scenes of Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba". Songs *School Days *Friends Give Friends A Hand *Stuck On You *Great Day Category:1995